Ida
by Flamingawesome
Summary: A weird take on the mobile game Monument Valley


Ida

She knew what she had to do. She knew what was at stake. The future of her race was on her shoulders.

She was in a cave. It was dark and she was alone. All she had was her precious hat. She had her hat. It had been given to her by her grandfather. Her hat was the thing that stood for her race. It was long and pointy, but not a threatening kind of pointy. It was a more comfortable pointy. A more perfect pointy.

Her hat was a doorway to her family's tradition. It was a wormhole to her family's legacy. Throughout her whole life Ida remembered the kings and queens creating there art and hiding it away in their hats. It was such nice art. It was lovely. That was, until the crows attacked.

The crows hated the art of her people. It confused them. It threatened them. It filled all of the crows with hate. When the crows evolved, her family's legacy was on the edge of extinction. They destroyed most of the art that had been created. She had loved the art, and she hated the crows for destroying it. She was now the protector of that art; and she was proud to be.

Her name was Ida. She was the princess and the last known member of her race. Her people lived in mysterious castle's that were made like abstract shapes and figures. Many rooms were spread across the land that were meant as galleries for the art of her race. Ida had to find them.

Of course the crows would be looking for the rooms as well. They would be sneaking around and searching every corner of the land looking for a room. Then they would destroy it.

The crows had to be avoided and the art had to be returned to their galleries. If this did not happen, Ida would fail and her race would be destroyed and forgotten. Forgotten. That was a word Ida believed summed up her entire race. Forgotten.

Ida knew not where the rooms were. She was stuck in a world of shapes with endless possibilities. She would be lucky to find one room.

Ida sat up. She was still in the cave. She walked outside. She felt the cool breeze. She wondered if the crows could feel it to. She hoped they didn't. They did not deserve such pleasures.

She set off hoping to find her unknown destination. Hoping she could save her world. Her race her family. She was ready to face the crows. She was ready to face the monuments ahead of her. She was ready to save her family. She was ready.

Ida continued to walk along. She came to a bridge. It was able to move and connect in certain angles. It was like a puzzle. Ida loved puzzles. It was in her veins. The blood of her people was very creative and unique. She was here. She had found a gallery.

Ida positioned herself. The bridge had been broken in half. However, Ida knew that she was just looking at it wrong. Nothing was ever broken.

The bridge then began to move as if it were being controlled by some otherworldly force. The two broken pieces twisted and turn until them met together in one place. Ida walked calmly across the bridge. She knew that it could hold her. This puzzle was created by her people. She knew she was fine. The gallery would be safe now.

Ida walked inside the building on the other side of the bridge. She hadn't noticed it was there. That was the problem with her world. You never knew something was there until you were upon.

When she was inside, Ida noticed the room was surprisingly bare. Nothing but a ladder and a pedestal at the top. However, the ceiling of the building was very detailed. It was a sky full of stars painted in a circular pattern. Ida noticed that the constellations were indeed accurate. But of course they were. Her people had made this place after all. It had to be perfect.

Ida climber the ladder before her. She was at the top in seconds, excitement pushing her along. The pedestal. This was it. This is where the art belonged. It was a worthy gallery for such magnificent art.

Ida pulled off her hat. She reached in with a slender arm and pulled out one of her favorite art pieces. She set it on the pedestal. She had done it. Only 23 left.

Now Ida had to leave. She couldn't leave the bridge connected forever. A crow might get in. She began to take a step towards the ladder, when the ladder broke off from the surface she was standing on.

Ida felt nothing but fear. Had a crow gotten in? Was this the end? She was standing on a small rectangular platform. With nothing but here and the pedestal on it. She looked over the edge of the platform. She saw as the ladder and the actual entrance to the gallery plummeted into a bottomless abysses below her. Ida was stuck. Ida was scared.

However, Ida suddenly realized something. The ladder had broken off so perfectly from her platform. The entrance to the gallery was falling below. A falling doorway wasn't normal. This was all too perfect and ingenious. This was meant to happen. Her people had made it this way.

As if the room had sensed her thoughts, another small rectangular platform began sprouting out from her. It continued increasing length until it stopped when it was about thirty feet long. It wanted Ida to follow it.

Ida began to walk on the platform. As she got closer to the edge of the platform, it would extend again. She did this repeatedly, until the pedestal was almost out of Ida's sight. Ida was sad to leave the art but knew it was safe now.

The platform kept extending. It than began to incline, heading towards the starry ceiling. Ida was afraid it might go through the ceiling and ruin it. However, it stopped about thirty feet away from the ceiling. Ida stood on the edge of the platform. She looked down again. The ladder was gone. She could no longer see. She also realized she couldn't see the pedestal any more.

Suddenly, the room called her to attention. The ceiling began moving. Stars moving in circular fashions. They all finally seemed to align in the center of circle. It made Ida happy but sad. The constellations were gone but new ones had formed. Ones made by her people.

Suddenly, lines started forming between the stars. One by one, white, luxurious, line connected the starts. A **W** had formed. Next and **E**. Ida was excited to see what they spelled. She looked away in excitement. She wanted to see it when it was fully connected.

However, she suddenly realized this was a presentation put together by here people. This was something she could not miss. She turned back around but it was too late. The words had formed giving her a small message. Suddenly, a door opened in the ceiling right below the design. The platform she was on extended. It fit perfectly into the newly-made doorway.

Ida began to walk forward but stopped and prepared herself. She knew all of the other gallery's were outside this building and so were all kinds of crows. She was ready. She was ready to face the crows. She was ready to face the monuments ahead of her. She was ready to save her family. She was ready.

Ida walked through the doorway, but only after reading the message one more time:

 **Welcome to Monument Valley**


End file.
